Seasonal Warriors
by WildDev13
Summary: Free Story with Characters. Four future spirits of Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter are ready to take on the forces of evil and accept their future roles. All while trying to pass Chemistry. Message me with if you're interested.


**Seasonal Warriors:**

Eden, Aiden, Hunter and Galen are human-spirits training to become the successors of their respective seasons. While training, they decided to live on Earth and go to school as normal school boys. However, these boys have to deal with evil spirits, monsters and demons who are trying to destroy their town and their future of becoming official spirits of their seasons. Can these boys rise above the challenge & defeat them or will the future of the seasons be sealed in darkness forever?

Name: Eden Costa  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Brown  
Species: Human-Spirit  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16 (oldest)  
Birthday: March 20  
Special abilities: Spring manipulation/embodiment/inducement/magic; invisibility and phasing  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Family: Mother – Eve (Mother Nature); Father – Spring Spirit  
Alias: None  
Current town: Fairport Cape

Likes: Dancing, gardening, art, ecology and reading  
Dislikes: Loud noise, cheaters, disaster movies and shrimp  
Personality: Active, friendly, protective and creative  
Occupation: Student and soon-to-be the new Spirit of Spring  
Troubles/Fears: Not being able to protect or guide the other seasons effectively

Strengths: Controlling Spring and all of its components

Weaknesses: Inability to function well in the cold (can use his powers, but not to the highest capabilities, but not as bad if compared to Aiden)  
Goal: To become the newest Spring Spirit  
Team Members: Aiden, Galen and Hunter

Name: Aiden 'Aid' Parker  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Species: Human-Spirit  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Birthday: June 21 (second oldest)  
Special abilities: Summer manipulation/embodiment/inducement/magic; invisibility and phasing  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Family: Father - Summer Spirit; Mother – Eve (Mother Nature)  
Alias: None  
Current town: Fairport Cape

Likes: Surfing, biking, skateboarding, music and cooking.  
Dislikes: Ice skating (doesn't fully hate it, just isn't that cool at it), cruel people, biology, burning his food and slow walkers  
Personality: Balanced, clear-headed, sociable and adaptable  
Occupation: Student and soon-to-be the new Spirit of Summer  
Troubles/Fears: Losing control of his powers and causing destruction or hurting the people he loves  
Strengths: Controlling Summer and all of its components

Weaknesses: Inability to function well in the cold (can use his powers, but not to the highest capabilities)

Goal: To become the newest Summer Spirit  
Team Members: Eden, Galen and Hunter

Name: Hunter Akiyama  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Amber-Orange  
Species: Human-Spirit  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16 (third oldest)  
Birthday: September 22  
Special abilities: Autumn (Fall) manipulation/embodiment/inducement/magic; invisibility and phasing  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Family: Father - Fall Spirit; Mother – Eve (Mother Nature)  
Alias: None  
Current town: Fairport Cape

Likes: Making movie/TV reviews; cleaning; star-glazing; playing guitar and tea  
Dislikes: Spiders; know-it-alls; people who test his patience and losing power (during a thunderstorm)  
Personality: Aspiring, cultured, freethinking and clever  
Occupation: Student and soon-to-be the new Spirit of Fall  
Troubles/Fears: Being left behind (unable to keep up in terms of powers)/being considered the weakest of the four  
Strengths: Controlling Fall (Autumn) and all of its components

Weaknesses: Currently unknown

Goal: To become the newest Fall Spirit  
Team Members: Eden, Galen and Aiden

Name: Galen Blanc  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Black  
Species: Human-Spirit  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16 (youngest)  
Birthday: December 21  
Special abilities: Winter manipulation/embodiment/inducement/magic; invisibility and phasing  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Family: Father – Father Frost; Relative – Jack Frost; Mother – Eve (Mother Nature)  
Alias: None  
Current town: Fairport Cape

Likes: Ice cream, ice coffee, watching movies, snowboarding and ice skating  
Dislikes: Too strong smelling senses, ignorant people, spicy foods and pranks  
Personality: Athletic, curious, practical and sympathetic  
Occupation: Student and soon-to-be the new Spirit of Winter  
Troubles/Fears: Being abandoned or having no purpose in the world

Strengths: Controlling Winter and all of its components

Weaknesses: Inability to function well in hot climates (can use his powers, but not to the fullest capabilities)

Goal: To become the newest Winter Spirit  
Team Members: Eden, Aiden and Hunter


End file.
